Playing With Shadows
by Abby Ebon
Summary: For Kots. Slash!Oneshot. YGO!xKingdomHearts2; AxelxKaiba. Axel was a scout for the Nobody, and Kaiba was the boy he saved in a corner street alley. Years later, Axel comes back, unchanged; but Kaiba is a CEO, can he afford the fantasy of not forgetting?


**Playing With Shadows**

_Abby Ebon_

O o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" nor "Kingdom Hearts 1/2". Literally. That does not mean I do not _know of them_, or that _those who do_ know of them _and play them enough to drive certain authors batty_ have not told me of them and showed me both games and tvshows.

Summery: For Kots. Slash!Oneshot. YGO!xKingdomHearts2; AxelxKaiba. Organization XIII has grown in strength, one day Axel is sent to scout one of the far worlds, this one proves...interesting.

Beta; _Kuro Ookami Hatake_, (as of 10/29/09) who is brilliant, really!

O o.O.o.O.o.O

"_Charm of His Savior_"

O o.O.o.O.o.O

'_Another potential _ …' His painted lips quirked as he looked over the crowds moving about, to and fro, as if they were listening to some sound Axel could not hear. It was just as well, that they did not seem to take notice of him. If they had looked him in the eye, even for a moment – well – he wasn't sure what would happen, he was unlike anything they would likely set eyes upon until it was too late for them to know any better.

_They_ would take this world; it was only a matter of time. Until then, well, he might as well enjoy himself…being what he was did not make pleasure less. Axel moved from the bench he had been sitting on as he watched the passersby and assessed their hearts. There were ripe for the taking, and would add numbers to their cause.

Axel wondered what to do for fun; he glanced about himself and shifted his shoulders within his long black coat. He didn't later know why he didn't go down the street that led to window shops, for these people, although corrupt, held a certain talent about technology that few outside this world had managed to master. In any case, he took himself down a side street, half bemused at his own actions, and all the while wondering what he would find in these darkened streets.

Perhaps what made him so bold was his arrogance, so sure nothing could bring him harm. Roxas would have said it was fate. Whatever it was in truth, his whim led him to hear the soft sounds of flesh struck and pained whimpers. Axel, full of curiosity (for this would have been the first open act of violence had had seen on this world) followed the sounds. He hadn't intended to stop what was happening, not at first, his mission was strictly to observe and report.

Then he saw the boy's eyes, Roxas eyes – though not Roxas himself – met his gaze, pleading for help in a way that Axel had never seen before. Axel could not deny that help, even to a stranger who wore his best friends eyes by some ill fated chance.

"It isn't nice to harm little ones…" Axel mused as he stepped forward, that shadows about him quivered in anticipation, feeling his power and eager to leap to his bidding. The gang of three looked up, there was a deadness to their eyes, they didn't care that he had found them beating a boy not even half of there age. Axel kept his expression pleasant, a grin curling his mouth.

"We aren't nice." Hissed one of them, stepping forward with a drawn knife, Axel eyed it bemusedly, wondering how they would react to seeing the blade do him no harm. Nonetheless, Axel chuckled, the rush of adrenaline and the pleasure of the pain he felt would come down upon these three made him "giggly", as Roxas would call it.

"Obviously," Axel eyed them up and down, some of them tensed seeing his look, one sneered and Axel knew his thought – his one thought he was a lover of men – perhaps Axel would not mind such contact with Roxas, but from these three – the thought was positively damned _amusing_, "want to know a secret?" Axel murmured deciding abruptly to play upon their hate for those who favored their own genders. He waited until they had surrounded him, and though they could not see it he had been calling power to him all the while.

"What?" A burly boy snarled, though barely old enough to shave, he felt confident among his 'friends' – Axel almost fell sorry for him as he leered, eyes half lidded, at the three. Unnoticed his arm closest to the alley wall –and out of their sight - curled into a fist, as if clasp the hilt of a sword.

"I'm not nice." Axel told them in a matter of tone even as he called up his weapon, he proved his words by swinging it forward with more power then mere mortal strength. The blade hissed and whirled as it cut through three different torsos. When the last fell with a meaty _thunk_ to the concrete ground below, blood pooling from their dismembered bodies, Axel let the blade go from where it had came.

Axel would have left then, blood smeared, and pleased with himself, if not for the voice that called to him as he turned to go back the way he had came.

"T-thank you." Axel was at once reminded of the child they had been bullying and with a long suffering sigh he turned to approach the boy, kneeing to take in the sight of him. Messy brown hair nearly coved those eyes– so like Roxss' – that had pleaded for help. They glimmered like blue jewels on a otherwise too sharp and pale face, he was young yet so Axel thought he might grow into those features.

"Do not speak of this. It never happened. I was never here. You were never here. Do you understand little one?" Axel asked trying to keep his voice soft so the boy would not freeze at the hint of threat in it. Though he had saved the boy, he did not care to be exposed, if he was the boy's life would be forfeit. No one would care about three dead boys and the frightened story this boy might tell if the child was dead.

"Kaiba, m-my name is Kaiba." Axel could not help but be somewhat impressed by his boldness, even if he was somewhat annoyed that the child had not told him he would tell no one.

"Axel," the boy –Kaiba – bobbed his head in a nod as if putting the name and face to memory, somewhat bemused now, Axel continued softly, "do you understand, Kaiba?" Again the boy nodded, scooting closer, until he was a mere breath away from bumping noses.

"I know what you are." Kaiba said as sure of himself as Axel had been while preparing to kill three boys he did not think this world would miss. Axel's eyes narrowed as he thought of how Kaiba could have found out what the Heartless were, was this little one a spy?

It was then that soft lips persistently touched his own, sweet blood pressed into his mouth, and Axel groaned filled with heat before his logic could prod at him. Axel held the boy against him, the little body limp though he breathed rapidly against Axel's firm chest. Axel's tongue dipped into his mouth, possessively lapping up all the blood he came in contract with. He came to his senses only when he heard the boy moan softly, pressing against him as the boy became aroused. He wanted more then just a kiss.

Axel jerked back then, pushing the boy back, panting and fighting with himself. The boy didn't mean any harm, Axel sensed, he had thought Axel would want him, would touch him as payment for saving him. This was indeed a world ready for the taking; if such a thing would be taken for 'payment' for something done of ones own free will and the pleasure of killing.

"Axel….?" Kaiba's voice, soft and haunting, forced him to look up. The boy was sprawled on his bottom, confused, and somewhat frightened.

"You must never do that. Never again, do you understand?" Axel looked up to see the boy nod, flushed and red lipped. Axel dragged his power to him – it came sluggishly, reluctant – Axel got to his knees managing to stand and glad for the cloak that hid his erection. When the shadows formed into a mass of swirling darkness, Axel did not look back as he went through; stumbling down onto the bench he had left what felt like hours ago.

O o.O.o.O.o.O

_"Love of a Nobody"_

O o.O.o.O.o.O

'_Well, this place certainly hasn't changed_.' The thought was amused, though scathing. It had been _years_ since he had looked this place over, ripe and ready for corruption as it had been then it still was now. _They_ had not yet moved to collect this world, and it showed, for Axel was here again, coming to see what the shadows that had been sensed overlapping and interacting with this world and its people had done.

All Heartless knew shadows could be formed into weapons, harder by far was it for some mortal to grasp this truth, yet, by all evidence, one of them had. It did not surprise Axel, for left alone long enough mortals did astounding things. Axel sat, straddling a gargoyle atop the corner of some building, and watched one the oddest 'games' he had ever encountered.

Two opponents stood some distance from each other, making it clear form the start that this would not be a physical match, strapped to the forearm was a disk-blade which five cards could be fitted into, from his vantage point, Axel could not make out words, though he knew they were spoken.

He nearly fell off the gargoyle when a roaring creature, impossible with its wings and teeth, appeared from seemingly out of no where. It was then that this 'game' became interesting, for with the opponents next move he felt the shadows quiver with a life of their own in reaction to the creature that made easy work of the other.

Axel grew bored of them after that, and stood, balancing preciously atop the gargoyle. Now that he knew what had caused the shadows to stir, he didn't need to remain here in this wasting world. Once more he would tell them this place was rotting, and all its dark hearts would go to waste if they did not move sooner rather then later. Axel had seen worlds gone to waste, with their dark hearts they had gone to war, killing and maiming those who were useful.

Yet he found he did not want to leave. He wondered what had become of the boy – Kaiba – who he had saved. Did he play these shadow games? It would be easy enough to find out, for what none save the Heartless knew was that once they had taken mortal blood into themselves, they could find that person, no matter if they ran – no matter how many years it had been.

A mad sort of grin quirked his lips, and effortlessly Axel gathered the shadows and darkness flinging them in front of himself as he stepped of the gargoyle and into the darkness which would take him to the one he willed to go to.

Axel stepped out of the shadows, and into an office. It was a nice enough place, uniform, unfriendly, and without a gesture of humanity. The pictures one the walls were mathematics, diagrams, the sort of things that could explain how Axel did what he did, but not the all important _why_. It was the human sort of question that only the Heartless bothered not to ask.

As if to put in mind the sort of person who worked here, the desk was solid, military in its design and efficient for all that. There were no cluttered bits of paper, no scruffs of shoes on the desk. Nothing that showed one might human enough to relax, or thrill with the satisfaction of solving something here, not even after finishing the sort of problems the walls put into mind.

Other then a chair, only _ slightly_ comfortable by the looks of it, none of it was remotely friendly. Not for the first time, Axel wondered what had happened to the boy who had offered him a kiss. His shadows should have put him within sight of the boy, this would not due, even if it was the boys office, he might have to wait.

Axel _hated_ to wait.

Luckily, he didn't have to, as the sound of shoes on tile would prove. Axel hastily took the shadows about him and used them to hide himself, unless they were looking for him, or where he was exactly, no one would see him. They would be tricked by their own eyes to glance away and think nothing of his trick.

The young man who stepped into the office was as different from the boy he remembered as could be. There was tenseness to those shoulders that spoke of unease, even where he was supposed to be safe. A tilt of the chin showed confidence, perhaps some arrogance. Dark brown hair had attempted (and failed, by Axel's thoughts) to be tamed into something of a professional cut, it did not surprise Axel to see him wearing a suit (he looked good in it) though his stance showed hesitation – unease.

Somehow, the boy knew he was being watched…

_Interesting_, Axel could not help but think, looking down the youth's firm shoulders and slender waist to his rear_, but not unpleasantly so_. He decided to make his presence known, with his movement the youth spun about, pinning him to the wall he had used shadows to walk from only a moment ago.

"Who are you?" It was a snarl, furious eyes – still like Roxas, though less so for the boy had grown into their strangeness – narrowed on him. Axel found his hands caught above his head, gripped almost to bruising by Kaiba. Axel found he liked being restrained; it sent a pleasant heat tingling along his spine. Lazily, Axel smiled, his eyes hooded and smoldering as they looked into Kaiba's own.

"Axel, don't you remember me, little one?" He purred the words out, musing that if he stuck out his tongue he could lick at the thin lips of Kaiba. He saw those icy eyes widen, something like familiarity shivered through the body of the other.

"I do. What do you want?" There was a bitterness in his tone, as if he expected, after all this time, that Axel had come to ask a favor or reward. Axel couldn't help but chuckle, which, if it was possible seemed to frustrate Kaiba all the more.

"Oh, nothing really, I'm here on orders after all…" Axel mused, wondering how much he should tell Kaiba, there was nothing the boy could do with the knowledge, after all. His lips quirked into something like a leer.

"Have you been sent to kill me?" Kaiba demanded, shoving him into the wall with a snarl, his eyes filled with resentment. Axel should have known better, but he couldn't help but laugh at the accusation. If he had wanted the boy dead, he would be dead already – did he remember nothing of their first encounter?

"Nothing as dramatic as that, I'd enjoy myself much more if I _could_ kill, but, alas, I am a mere scout sent by my masters to see what stirs the shadows of this world." That was truth enough, Axel knew, Kaiba frowned in suspicion not quite sure if Axel was mocking him or not. Axel wondered if he understood the fact that no matter the years that had passed between this meeting and the last, Axel had not aged.

"Who do you work for?" Kaiba asked, low and sultry, if it had been darker, and they had had less clothes…Axel shook the thought away, deciding to lean back against the wall as if he was comfortable being held 'captive', in truth he did not mind it. In an odd sort of way having his movements restricted by hand was…freeing.

"Ah, little one, finally learning to ask the _right_ questions are we? I work for those like myself, though more powerful then I, it isn't likely you'll ever see them, shy as they are they let others do the grunt work while they plot and brood. They aren't important at the moment, little one, if they had intended to take this world; they would have done so that night." Axel knew the moment Kaiba understood what he meant. He meant, of course, the night Axel had saved a boy from being beaten by bullies. All of a sudden, Kaiba seemed to relax just a little, though his curiosity was still as deep as a sea.

"What are you?" Kaiba's question should have sounded odd. To anyone else it would have, but Axel supposed the boy had grown into the power this office showed, he knew then that what you saw was not often all there was to a thing.

'_He's all grown up…._' Axel mused, eyes darkening in his interest. Axel had no interest in little boys…but grown up ones, well, that was a different sort of coin.

"A Nobody, I'm afraid." Axel, he had been told in tones of frustrated amusement, liked playing the fool. This was no different, and Kaiba only rolled his eyes not realizing that in his own way Axel hadn't lied. Axel had no reason to lie, unless it was needed.

"Why have you come?" Kaiba asked- this time without the hostility that had dominated his emotions since he had found Axel here; promptly, Axel lowered his face so he could not glimpse the amusement that flashed across his features. '_I haven't 'come' yes, little one, but I think we both will, soon enough_…'

"I was curios of who that child, who offered me a kiss of blood, might have grown into. You have done well for yourself, consider me pleased." A flush of pride crossed Kaiba's cheeks, and something else lingered in his eyes. Axel tilted his head, tempted to press his lips to the others, he throttled the urge – instead licking his lips. Kaiba followed the movement, taking in a shuddering breath before finding his words once more.

"I …I've not kissed anyone since you…that night." Kaiba told him, a flush of possessive greed seeped into Axel. He wanted the boy, right then, would have said or done anything to get him. Axel looked carefully away from those too close features, glancing to the window behind the desk, studying it as he thought carefully over what he would say.

"Why do such a silly thing, little one?" Axel didn't care that his voice was thick with heat, or that Kaiba was startled and pleased to hear those things in his tone.

"You told me, said…said 'You must never do that. Never again, do you understand'…I thought I did what you wanted of me…" Kaiba murmured, playing at bashfulness, Axel slumped, shuddering as Kaiba pressed him against the wall, firmly rolling his hips and groin against Axel's thighs.

"Oh, little one…" Axel murmured, unable to keep his eyes open all the way as Kaiba played with him. Whatever he had said, Kaiba may not have kissed, but he had certainly learned to use his body to his advantage. Kaiba's tongue and mouth descended upon the pale flesh of his throat, leaving Axel breathless.

"Why…why didn't you come back Axel?" Kaiba asked in soft tones, nibbling and licking at his ear lobe. Axel struggled to think, to reason, to find his voice.

"I never meant it like it sounded; I only didn't want you to…." Axel gasped, for Kaiba had licked at the bottom of his lip, his thoughts scattered to the four winds.

"Kiss you…?" Kaiba asked in silky murmur, knowing very well what he was doing to Axel and enjoying the power he had over the other. Axel trembled, panting and feeling oddly weak.

"Yes…" Axel agreed fuzzily, for it was about right for what he had wanted to say, though he felt words were nearly lost to him now. Kaiba loosely ran fingers though Axel's red hair, gripping at it to keep him still as he forced him into a kiss – Axel struggled weakly at first, then gave in with a whimper, Kaiba having purposely cut his tongue on Axel's teeth. He moaned and held on to Kaiba, rocking his hips against him, all at once needy and wanting. Kaiba pulled away; too weak to protest, Axel let him go.

"Axel…" His name sounded possessive with the indrawn breath, and Axel blinked at the dark haired youth becoming aware of the slender hands that smoothly went about undoing best and unzipping pants. Soon all the clothing Kaiba had on was his trench coat. Axel didn't mind when Kaiba crouched in front of him, unfastening his cloak, only to be frustrated by leather pants and fishnet top. Amused with that unusual eagerness, Axel called the shadows, his clothing disappearing in a swirl of darkness that was alike a gust of sand. Kaiba looked up at him, a question in his gaze – though the eyes _so like those _ of his best friend were only _partly_ distracted by his lard length, Axel smirked somewhat insolently.

"Yes?" Axel mused aloud; despite himself he was curious to what Kaiba would do and was loath to let the youth have a moment to think of what he was doing.

"Can I…_satisfy_ you?" It was purred, as a pale hand hesitantly snaked up his thigh, need blazing in the eyes of one, while heat caressed the other without touch. Kaiba shivered, whimpering only a little as he felt shadows pet him in intimate places no other had dared.

"How do you mean, little one?" Axel asked his voice full of teasing warmth. A tentacle of shadow, as solid as Axel's own hand, pressed into the opening of the youth who knelt before him, playing up sensation, licking at the forbidden entrance until Kaiba eyes rolled up and he gasped one word that was all Axel had wanted to hear.

"Sexually..." Kaiba moved backward against the shadow fingers, thrusting at them with keening whimpers that hinted at his need. Axel was well aware of how they looked just then. Kaiba at his feet, his trench coat empathizing his slender body and youth; Axel above him, nude save for the shadows that teased the two of them of the shadows own will.

"Eager, are you not?" Axel half murmured to the shadows, and half to Kaiba. It was Kaiba that cried out then, the shadow thrusting into him, making him weak in its own way. It seemed both shadow and boy wanted him to get a move on things. Amused, Axel reached down to touch the youth's hair, forcing him to look up at Axel. Only then did Kaiba seem to remember the question asked of him.

"Yes…" It was breathy, eager, and Axel throbbed to hear it even at a whisper.

"Perhaps we may…satisfy each other, this once." Axel mused, petting the boys hair, Kaiba gave a half-cry, half-sob, for all of a sudden that shadows had left at Axel's demand. He would have the boy know the one who took him was not a shadow or a memory.

"Will you have to leave again, after?" Kaiba asked, soft voiced, though earnest. Axel touched his head to the youths, feeling more intimate in that moment then if he had been taking the boy – though it was not nearly as pleasurable. Axel itched to tough Kaiba, to make him beg and give a choked groan of a cry as came over his too clean floor.

"Yes, do you still wish me to touch you?" Axel asked, knowing some would refuse him, even after he had teased them like this.

"Please…" Kaiba begged, little drops forming in his eyes. Axel kissed them away.

"You beg so prettily, Kaiba…" Axel told him in pleased tones as he kissed the boy, eager, driven by his desire and lust… Kaiba crawled into his lap, settling his firm bottom against Axel's aching groin. He made eager little pleased sounds and could not help but move against Axel, teasing him. Kaiba made a surprised little gasp when Axel took him with a grunt, thrusting into the youth's entrance, still treating him to kisses and touches while fucking him. Kaiba clung to him, moaning as he bounced up and down in Axel's lap. It seemed to short, when Axel came inside him, with a kiss to his neck.

"I've never been one for goodbyes…" Axel mused, and while Kaiba was still full of him and his length still quivered, Axel pushed him onto the floor and came out of him, white seed spilling onto the floor. Pleased with this, Axel licked it from the youth's entrance, and Kaiba cried out, surprised and aching in his need. Kaiba couldn't get the breath to make a sound, as Axel licked and teased his cock, until Kaiba came in that hot mouth and playful tongue. When Kaiba came out of his daze, Axel was gone.

O o.O.o.O.o.O

_"Captured by Blue Eyes"_

O o.O.o.O.o.O

Almost absentmindedly, Kaiba placed the Blue Eyes White Dragon into the field; it had the predicted outcome of winning the game. As the Blue Eyes White Dragon fragmented and faded, Kaiba lowered his eyes, wishing he would have Axel by his side. It was unlike Kaiba to be so…sentimental, but Axel had meant something to him even as a child, to have him flee like that made Kaiba wish he knew why.

'_I wish to see Axel again_…' Kaiba did not see the Blue Eyes White Dragon wink at him as its holographic image was reduced to free floating motes which faded to darkness…

"What the _hell_, Axel? Who'd you piss off _this_ time?" Roxas demanded as another swarm of Heartless clicked and whirled somewhat whimsically as they waddled to encircle them. Of course that was not all, there were no mere few – these were thousands – and they seeped out of shadow and giggled and gestured even though they hovered they offered no harm. If anything, they seemed to be waiting, and that was what made them both the more uneasy.

"Why is it always _my_ fault? How do I know _you_ didn't do something stupid while I was away?" Axel mocked the question back, taking his blade and with it whirling and shimmering it made the distance between Heartless and Nobody more pronounced, and though more Heartless wobbled into sight they made no move to come closer. It seemed their only task was to hold Roxas and Axel in place until whatever it was they waited for, arrived.

"Because I was going about the normal way of things, while _you_ were on some half-assed mission for Organization XIII …" Roxas did not quite approve of Axel having contract with them, though he had been playing their master and servant game since even before Roxas had known him, Axel sometimes wondered if he had ever been anything but a lackey of the Organization.

"It's not fault I'm _ talented_!" Axel grumbled, noticing with a pleased quirk of his lips that Roxas was blushing. It was so _easy_ to embarrass Roxas it was hardly ever really worth it…

"Oh, hell…Axel, there better be a damned good story behind why someone summoned a freaking dragon of shadow …" Roxas hissed, and Axel wide eyed, looked to see Roxas was right. One of them may have cursed. Its arrival stirred the Heartless, and the twisted beings giggled and moved to enclose them.

"I'm _not_ going out as Heartless and _dragon_ chow!" Axel growled and with a twist of his wrist he forced his horded power to the surface, it was all or nothing, this fight. Roxas quirked his lips, despite the pinched look of worry that hovered about his eyes, Axel pressed his lips then into a grin, he'd not see Roxas hurt because of something like this. Roxas didn't recognize Axel's look until his eyes widened, but by then it was too late and Axel had leapt into the air to face the dragon, it was luck the Heartless had cornered them in a high cliff buff. Canyon walls would only help him keep in air the little longer he needed to have.

"Axel, you insufferable _ idiot_…!" If Axel hadn't known better, he would have thought Roxas was afraid for him – that was amusing. A grim smile tightened his expression as he summoned his sword to slash into the silver-and-blue skinned dragon's side. Too late he realized he'd made a beginners mistake, he'd aimed too low.

He'd wanted to carve up the belly as he fell into a side of a cliff that would help him become air born one more. He'd miss his mark for the belly – and for the cliff, all this came to him too late. He could die because he wanted to get rid of the dragon so Roxas had a chance. It was a stupid risk, he should have hung back, and this stunt would kill him – and likely…Roxas…

Axel felt a sudden weight on his shoulders, and had only a moment to be relieved that it wasn't his conscience metaphorically weighing him down or the onslaught of memories new and old of his light doing the same before he realized _the dragon had him_.

Pleased with itself, it roared, and Axel had a moment to be grateful as he saw the Heartless quiver and tremble, before bursting into nothing, rising glows filled the air. The dragon beat its wings once, and then Axel was gone, having glimpsed once Roxas' horrified face.

His heart ached, feeling weighty, even as the dragon dropped him onto the lawn of some rich guy. It was night, so unless someone had the bad luck to open a curtain, they wouldn't see the dragon.

Smashing this hope, the dragon roared again, triumphantly, before winking out of this world and into the shadows. Lights burned with their sudden brightness, alarms blared, and Axel was left blinking as he heard the low voices and growls of dogs. No one seemed inclined to speak with him for the moment, so Axel waited as they did. To see what would happen.

"What is going on out here?" It was a cold voice, but Axel would have recognized it anywhere. He remembered then how easily the shadows had followed his will around Kaiba, he had thought it merely this world, but – perhaps – it was Kaiba that let Axel use the shadows of this world with such ease.

"Kaiba?" Axel asked softly, voice dancing only a little with fear, he was more than a little confused about the dragon-pick-up he had just endured. Worse, he know, would be Roxas reaction when he caught up to Axel to find a untrained shadow-shifter that Axel had known in the child's youth and had not recognized until this moment. He might never recover from the mocking he'd endure.

"Axel…bring him to me." The last part, Axel was puzzled to see, was directed to the guards. Sure enough, they lifted Axel and practically _walked_ him in the direction of Kaiba's large mansion-like home. For his part, Axel didn't put up much of a fuss. He was made to stand in front of Kaiba as the other looked him over. He gestured, and the guards left him to face Axel alone.

"Why did you return this time, Axel?" Kaiba asked, truly curious, Axel left out a huff of breath was this world so blind and unable to hear the roar of a shadow dragon?

"Kind of didn't have a choice there, Kaiba." Axel admitted, as he walked to Kaiba's desk and sat himself on it, crossing his arms and studying the youth as if to see if he lied. Kaiba merely frowned, his concern showing somewhat.

"What do you mean?" He asked, truly puzzled, Axel chuckled and it seemed to draw Kaiba closer to him.

"I was rather preoccupied when a certain silver-and-blue dragon plucked me from the air and carried me off to this world." Axel crossed his arms, and waited, tilting his head to note somewhat bemusedly that if he dared it wouldn't take much to reach out to kiss Kaiba.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Kaiba asked in turn, unable to keep his amusement from showing with the thought. Until he seemed to realize that Axel was serious. Then he frowned as if he thought Axel was insane.

"You can't be serious." Kaiba murmured, seemed to realize he was not giving Kaiba another reason for his presence in his front lawn.

"Afraid I am." Axel acknowledged with a tilt of his head and a wary smile.

"There is no _such thing_ as magic." Kaiba murmured, voice and eyes begging Axel to agree. Axel couldn't help but chuckle darkly.

"Now _that_ is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard…" Axel murmured, for he had seen things that had defied logic, and spat in the face of what was supposed to be reason. There were worlds Axel knew he'd never seen, but knew all the same that they were there.

"Axel, wanting to change the subject, had noticed a card against the hollow of Kaiba's throat, and with swift fingers took it in his hand and turned it about, accidently flicking the switch and opening it.

"What's this…your little lover?" Kaiba looked disgusted for a moment, though Axel did not know why, the wild haired boy with wide eyes and a kind grin was not unpleasant to look at.

"No… my little brother..." Kaiba finally explained, despite sounding somewhat reluctant. Axel quirked his mouth in a grin, it was obvious to him that Kaiba – despite the good times they'd had – did not want Axel to know anything about the rest of his life. Or perhaps he thought Axel had already known.

Axel inhaled, scenting the musk of the other male – and the stirring of shadows which was like dust.

"Prepare yourself." Axel told Kaiba quite seriously, the others eyes darkened, heated as he stepped closer, trapping Axel between himself and his desk. Axel could not help but touch his lips against Kaiba's throat, the youth groaned in pleasure, eyes half closed and leaning heavily on the arms that trapped Axel against the desk and the warm body against his.

"For what…?" Axel closed his eyes as he felt Roxas ripping through the thin veil between worlds, but he could not think overly much as he felt Kaiba lick his ear, nibbling his neck. Axel sighed with pleasure, holding Kaiba against him, liking the warm comfort that bubbled up inside him.

"For magic…." Axel murmured into Kaiba's ear, knowing what he had to have implied, even as Kaiba growled slightly and parted his thighs, rubbing his aching erection against the warm firmness between Axel's own legs. He felt the veil part for Roxas, felt Roxas beside him, and opened his eyes to see Roxas sitting in the chair beside the desk, his lips quirked in a heated grin.

"Well, I see _you're_ having fun, Axel." It was softly spoken, but Kaiba knew by Axel's answering smirk and how Axel wasn't in the least threatened by the presence of the stranger that they knew each other well. If anything he seemed to welcome the other with a bond that Kaiba suddenly felt left out of. As if he sensed this, Axel arched alluringly beneath him, lust tugging at both of them even as Kaiba struggled to keep his composure and eyes on the stranger.

"Hey, Roxas, took you long enough….want to join in?" Axel purred as he clung to Kaiba, even so, amusement and arousal warred within Roxas. It was a choice that seemed to take an eternity to make, though never regretted thereafter. Roxas moved in closer…

O o.O.o.O.o.O.

_Note_; Happy Birthday, Kots; yes- I _know_ the ending is evil - but you _only_ asked for Axel x Kaiba….;p

Kuro: MAH! Beta says it is very evil as well! Get me all excited, lol! Sequels are a great thing, love! ^_^Well, off to do the next story! *scampers off to Beta BeneathTheFoundation*


End file.
